1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spa enclosures and covers, and more particularly is a retractable spa enclosure that operates without wheel tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices in the prior art directed to the covering or enclosing of spas. Many of the devices are for decorative purposes only, but most are also directed to making the spa more efficient and enjoyable to use, and to extending the time of the year during which the spa can be comfortably used.
One of the most simple devices used with spas is a cover that helps to maintain water temperature and reduce water loss due to evaporation in the spa. While a cover does improve efficiency, the cover does little to shield the users from the elements, as the cover must of course be removed before using the spa.
One commonly used structure for spas that does provide a small measure of protection from weather is a wooden gazebo. The main function of the gazebo is to improve appearances, and the structure does provide some shade. But while the gazebo is aesthetically pleasing, and is able to provide some shelter for the users of the spa, a gazebo, like any other wooden structure, is subject to decay and dry rot that will ultimately result in a loss of structural integrity.
For these reasons, spa users have considered enclosures that are greenhouse-like in construction. Using clear plastic or glass, these enclosures can completely enclose the spa and increase the temperature inside the enclosure considerably. While this is advantageous at the beginning and the end of the spa use season, it can be quite uncomfortable during hot summer weather. Because of their generally rigid construction, greenhouse-like spa enclosures must be permanently installed, and are thereby limited in their usefulness.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spa enclosure that can completely enclose the spa area, and that need not be made from wood.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spa enclosure that is retractable so that the spa enclosure can be opened during hot weather.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a retractable enclosure that operates without installed tracks for the retraction wheels.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an enclosure with a front wall that may be moved in an upright position, and may be rotated to a position parallel to the ground.
The present invention is a retractable spa enclosure. The enclosure comprises at least two sections, a first section being slightly smaller than a second section. The first section may be retracted into the second section in reverse telescoping fashion. Both sections are mounted on wheels so that the spa may be more easily moved, the movement of the sections not requiring any tracks.
Both sections of the enclosure may include a sliding door for access/egress. In addition, the front end panel of the front section is pivotally mounted on rollers that move within a track. The pivotal mounting allows the front end panel to be rotated in its frame, so that it can be moved to a position horizontal to the ground, thereby providing sufficient clearance for the enclosure to pass over the spa. When the enclosure is retracted, the front end panel can be moved to a position adjacent the end wall of the rear section, so that an open-ended alcove is formed.
The frame of the structure is formed from extruded aluminum, and is therefore very lightweight. The roof utilizes unique purlins that enable the roof to meet snow load requirements with a minimum of material. The panels inserted into the frame will typically be clear plastic.
While it should be recognized that many different shapes will serve equally well for the present invention, in the preferred embodiment, the enclosure has a rectangular base with a gambrel roof. The gambrel roof was chosen both for appearance and for structural considerations, e.g. sustainable snow load. The tapered shape of the gambrel roof also tends to more readily shed water, debris, and snow.
An advantage of the present invention is that it produces a shelter that provides maximum protection and warmth to the users, while being easily retractable so that the spa is still comfortably used in hot weather.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it completely covers the spa to provide maximum protection.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that it is inexpensive and easy to manufacture in comparison to prior art alternatives.